


Metamorphosis

by Kanarek13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>For<b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/"><b>angelita26</b></a></span>. </b>White Collar meets Teen Wolf :P Once they turn poor Neal into a chimera, it's gonna be up to Peter to find a way to reverse it :P</p><p>This fills the <i><span class="u"><b>experiments by evil scientists</b></span></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> **A/N:** For **[](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelita26**](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/). ** White Collar meets Teen Wolf :P Once they turn poor Neal into a chimera, it's gonna be up to Peter to find a way to reverse it :P
> 
> This fills the _**experiments by evil scientists**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/f2w0427qg9utzh2/metamorphosis.png?dl=0)  



End file.
